Wolf Alpha Ending Titles, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The final piece to the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Alpha and Omega nor the actual story of the Lion King, only the story with how I tell it. The characters of Alpha and Omega belongs to Lions Gate, and the story of Lion King belongs to Disney. Here is the Ending Titles and song that will be the ending of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Wolf Alpha Ending Titles**

A rhythmic strum of a guitar was heard across Jasper Park. And it was playing over a celebration as wolves and lions were gathered around Jasper's Mountain.

**The Rembrandts:**_ Son no one told you life was gonna be this way_

A blonde furred female wolf and a lion with a bright red man were stepping in rhythm as they danced to some music. Kate and Simba then circled around each other before turning to find the ones they loved the most.

**Kate (Voiced by Hayden Panettiere) portraying Simba (Voiced by Matthew Broderick)**

**Young Kate (Voiced by Marieve Herington) portraying young Simba (Voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's D.O.A._

A grey and white furred wolf and a lioness with green eyes were standing by a watering hole. As Kate and Simba came up to them, Humphrey gave Nala a mischievous smirk before they both splashed water at the two. They laughed before running off with their loves chasing after them.

**Humphrey (Voiced by Justin Long) portraying Nala (Voiced by Moira Kelly)**

**Young Humphrey (Voiced by Debi Derryberry) portraying young Nala (Voiced by Niketa Calame)**

**The Rembrandts:**___It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month_

_Or even your year, but_

Two wolves, a red Alpha and a white Omega were dancing around as they stared at each other with smiles. Lily and Garth were so happy to be together without having to worry about being Alphas or Omegas.

**Lily (Voiced by Christina Ricci)**

**Garth (Voiced by Chris Carmack)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

An older gray wolf smiled as he sat with a lion with a darker red mane. Both Winston and Mufasa watch over the party before turning each other and nodding in respect to each other.

**Winston (Voiced by Danny Glover) portraying Mufasa (James Earl Jones)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

An older blonde female wolf, an older gray female wolf and two older lionesses sat with the two leaders. Eve, Harmony, Sarabi and Sarafina watch over their children as they celebrated.

**Eve (Voiced by Vicki Lewis) portraying Sarabi (Voiced by Madge Sinclair)**

**Harmony (Voiced by Christine Lakin) portraying Sarafina (Voiced by)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ You're still in bed at ten_

_And work began at eight_

Two sets of friends, a porcupine, a grizzly bear, a meerkat and a warthog were dancing side by side. Prickles, Lil John, Timon and Pumbaa stood on their back legs, had one hand behind their heads and moved their free paws or hooves like a sprinkler.

**Prickles (Voiced by Nika Futterman) portraying Timon (Voiced by Nathan Lane)**

**Lil John (Voiced by Paul Nakauchi) portraying Pumbaa (Voiced by Ernie Sabella)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ You've burned your breakfast, so far_

_Things are going great_

Two wise figures were waving their staves in the air. Marcel and Rafiki picked a piece of fruit off their staves before handing their fruit to the other shaman.

**Merci (Voiced by Larry Miller) portraying Rafiki (Voiced by Robert Guillaume)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ Your mother warned you there'd by days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought_

_You down to your knees and_

Two shapes flapped right over the party. A yellow duck flew in front of an orange beaked toucan as a small mock challenge. Paddy did a barrel roll back and forth while Zazu did a loopty-loop over and around Paddy's trick.

**Paddy (Voiced by Eric Price) portraying Zazu (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

A red furred and black maned lion laid on a rock high from the celebration while a red furred wolf was enjoying the party. Tony looked up to Scar and stuck his tongue out at the lion, making Scar gasp and then glare down at the wolf.

**Tony (Voiced by Dennis Hopper) portraying Scar (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

Six different canines were sitting around laughing at the jokes. Jazz, Chaz and Ed were currently laughing with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

**Jazz (Voiced by Mela Lee) portraying Shenzi (Voiced by Whoopi Goldberg)**

**Chaz (Voiced by Brian Donovan) portraying Banzai (Voiced by Cheech Marin)**

**Ed (Voiced by Kevin Sussman) portraying (Voiced by Jim Cummings)**

**The Rembrandts:**_ No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

And around the party-goers were many more animals of both the forests and the savannah who were dancing and having a good time.

**The Rembrandts:**_ Seems like you're the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me_

Kate, Humphrey, Simba and Nala then made their way up the stone steps of Jasper's Mountain. All the animals stopped to watch them.

**The Rembrandts:**_ Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the rest with_

As they reached the top the four of them turned to climb up the ledge. And when they neared the top, Humphrey and Nala hung back to let Kate and Simba stand at the ledge.

**The Rembrandts:**_ Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

Both wolf and lion then took in a deep breath before letting out a howl and a roar. A moment later, Humphrey, Nala and the pack, pride and other animals joined in by making their own sounds.

**The Rembrandts:**_ It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month_

_Or even your year_

Suddenly, all the animals of the savannah started to disappear. The forest animals on the ground and Humphrey watched as Nala and her friends disappeared.

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

Kate and Simba stopped and looked to each other. Simba gave a nod before he disappeared as well. Kate and all the residents of Jasper Park looked to the stars with smiles on their faces.

**The Rembrandts:**_ I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

x

**Author's Note:** And with that, the Wolf Alpha is finished. And coming up is the Warrior Leader. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
